Some Day
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: Little Drabble. Visit the childhood days of the parents of our favorite ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: This takes place in Konohakagure with an earlier generation of ninjas. They just so happened to be the parents of the ninjas we love today. I understand there may be a little conflict 'cuz the story output states that some of them are different ages, but this is a fic and here they are the same ages so deal with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A buzzing alarm clock got slammed on as a young blond got out of bead. He wnet into his bathroom and pulled the chibi nightcap off his head. He did the usual morning routine by showering , brushing his teeth and such. He put on a white long-sleeve hoodie with black pants in his room when he heard his mother call from below.

" Honey, you're going to be late for class." His mother said.

" It's cool mom, I'm on it." he said.

The boy was just about to leave when his mother stopped him.

" You can't keep cutting it so close like this otherwise you're never going to be allowed to graduate." His mother said.

The boy gave a familiar trademark smile.

" I won't mom, I promise." he said.

His mother looked at him and kissed him on his forehead.

" Get a move on now." His mother said.

Later the boy was running through Konohakagure. As he was rushing he saw little Kakashi Hatake throwing cardboard shuriken at a bulls eye he apparently made himself.

"Hey Kakashi!" the boy said chirpily.

Kakashi had a relationship to the older boy similar to Konahamaru and Naruto. Which was like little brother/ big brother.

Kakashi turned around to reveal at that time a maskless face. When he saw the boy, he smiled big and waved.

"Hi!" Kakashi said.

"I gotta get to class. Keep up the hard work." he said as he sped by.

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

As the boy ran towards the academy he peered his head towards Hokage Mountain to lay eyes on the 3 great Hokage.

" _Some day…." the boy_ thought.

Back in the classroom. The teacher was calling attendance.

"Chouza Akimichi."

" Here." Said a very portly red-headed boy.

"Shiakaku Nara."

"Here." Said a boy leaning back with a book covering his eyes.

"Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Here sir." Said a young man in a pony-tail.

The boy was cutting it close he was almost going to miss attendance. Then he would be considered absent.

"Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Here." Said a boy who looks similar to his future nephew.

"Hizashi Hyuuga."

" Here." Said a boy who looks exactly like his brother next to him, with the exception that he wears a white bandana.

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"Here." Said a boy with a somewhat scowling expression on his face.

" Let's see here…oh one more…." The teacher said.

Suddenly the blond boy crashed through the doors, causing him to fall and slide right in front of his teacher. The teacher looked down on him with his hands on his hips and a twitching eyebrow.

" Arashi Uzumaki." The teacher said.

"HERE!" Arashi said raising his fist in victory for not being late.

There was an uproar of laughter among the students.

" Arashi, I believe this is the closest you've cut it yet. You need to learn how to be punctual, not just for class, but anywhere you are going to be." The instructor said.

Arashi rubbed the back of his head smiling.

" Hai sensei." Arashi said.

" (sigh) Just go take a seat." The instructor said.

Arashi ran up to his seat.

" Late again baka?" Hiashi said.

" Shove it bastard! I said "here" when he called my name, so I'm on time!" Arashi said.

" Yea, at the expense of the door." Said Fugaku, Hiashi's best friend.

" Damn it! Do I have to kick all your asses?"

" Arashi? Would you like to teach the class, or are you going to sit down?" The instructor said.

" Do I seriously get to pick?" Arashi asked.

" Sit Down Arashi!" The instructor bellowed.

Arashi complied.

" Now class, we have a new student here today. She just transferred here from theVillage Hidden in the Grass. I would like you all to greet Terumi Keisuke." The instructor said.

Just then a girl walked in the door which was now knocked down thanks to Arashi.

She had a slightly timid nature. Her eyes were of a slight jade. Her blue hair went down to her shoulders. She courteously bowed to the class. Arashi got a look at her and thought she seemed like a nice person. Perhaps the two of them could be friends.

" So Terumi would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" The instructor asked.

"Well, um I just moved here with my family, I really like plants and flowers, and I want to be a great ninja, just like my mom and dad." She said softly.

Arashi liked how the girl described herself. He had similar hopes of becoming not just a great ninja, but a legendary ninja.

" Ok Terumi well why don't you take a seat." The instructor said.

" Hey new girl there's a seat up here right by me!" Arashi said smiling as he raised his hand.

" Geez you moron now we're all deaf." Fugaku said.

" Up yers Uchiha." Arashi responded.

Terumi looked at the instructor.

"(sigh) Terumi…..if you dare." The instructor said.

The girl somewhat timidly smiled as she walked up the steps and sat by Arashi.

" My name's Arashi by the way." He said.

The girl smiled seeing the boy was good natured, even if he was loud.

" It is nice to meet you." She said.

Later the students were all out having lunch. Arashi was enjoying lunch with his buddies of Ino-Shika-Cho. Arashi happened to be eating a bowl of ramen, his favorite dish.

" Man Arashi, if you cut it close like that again, sensei's gonna kick yer but." Chouza said.

" Na, I swear I'm not gonna run late anymore." Arashi said.

All 3 students sighed.

" Dude, you've been saying that ever since we started here." Shikaku said.

" Well I'm serious this time." Arashi said.

Somewhere else on the schoolyard. Hiashi, Hizashi and Fugaku were eating their lunch.

" Hey, are you coming to our house for training today?" Hiashi asked Fugaku.

Fugaku nodded. Blood-limit trio then saw the new student Terumi walking around the schoolyard lunch in hand looking for a place to settle.

" What's up with her hair anyway? " Hizashi said.

Hiashi shrugged.

" What do you mean?" Fugaku asked.

" Come on, I mean how many people do you see with blue hair?" Hizashi said.

" Hey you're right, weird." Fugaku said.

Arashi saw Terumi looking for a place to sit amongst the students.

" Hey guys let's ask if she wants to sit with us." Arashi said.

The 3 agreed.

" Hey Teumi-chan, you wanna sit with us?" Arashi asked.

Terumi was extremely flattered, it was her fist day and boys were already referring to her as chan. She smiled and nodded as she came to sit down.

" By the way Terumi-chan, this is Chouza, Shikaku, and Inoichi." Arashi said.

The 3 greeted the girl. She blushed and bowed to them.

" So, the Hidden Grass Village huh? Kinda small place." Shikaku said obviously not caring if he offends some one.

" Dude, not cool." Arashi said to Shikaku.

" Well actually, it is a pretty small village, but the Hidden Leaf Village… it's amazing here. The town is so big and there are so many people." Terumi said not taking offense to Shikaku's comment.

" I'm sure the Hidden Grass Village isn't so bad." Arashi said trying to cover for Shikaku's idiot remark.

Terumi smiled " Arigatou."

From that point on Terumi had made many friends in the Hidden Leaf Village, especially with Arashi. She had also become great friends with Tsume Inuzuka. Then was the day of the Genin exams. Arashi just made it by producing a clone that was not exactly perfect considering the nose was totally messed up. But since the instructor had horrible eye-sight, he didn't notice and let Arashi pass. That day Arashi was celebrating with all the other students in the schoolyard whose families were also there.

" Terumi-chan! Terumi-chan!" Arashi said as he ran through the schoolyard past the other students He almost knocked down Shibi Aburame.

" My bad Shibi, Gomen" Arashi said.

Terumi was standing there trying to figure out how she should style her new headband while Tsume assisted her. until she saw Arashi coming.

" I'm so glad we both made it! We're both Genin now!" Arashi said pointing the headband on his forehead. Terumi smiled at him.

Arashi turned to Tsume.

" Congrats Tsume-chan!"

" Arigatou Arashi-kun, I'll be back my mom wants to take a picture with the family." Tsume said. She then walked away.

" I knew you would make it Arashi-kun. How do you think I should style my headband?" Terumi asked.

Arashi looked thoroughly trying to see which way suits her best.

" Well maybe on your neck Terumi-chan, you got a really pretty face, you shouldn't cover it with a headband." Arashi said.

Terumi turned 3 shades of red. She wasn't expecting such a compliment.

" Oh God,you mean you actually passed." Said a voice behind Arashi.

He turned to see Hiashi, his brother and Fugaku in front of them all wearing headbands.

" Hah! Read it and weep Hiashi! I'm a Genin now, from now on you have to acknowledge me as your equal!" Arashi said putting his thumb against the protector of the headband.

" HAH! You think that headband makes us equals!? Get real! The Uzumaki clan could never be as great as the Hyuuga or Uchiha." Hiashi said.

" Watch it bastard! Don't talk about my family!" Arashi said getting angry.

" I'm just stating facts you could never be as great a ninja as me." Hiashi said.

" Oh yea! Well just you wait 'cuz one day I'm gonna be Hokage! You'll see!" Arashi said.

The blood-limit trio stood dumbfounded for a moment. Terumi was a bit shocked by the comment as well, she had no idea Arashi had such a huge goal. The trio then burstout in laughter.

" You!? Hokage!? You gotta be kidding!" Hiashi said.

" I will! Just wait!" Arashi said.

The 3 walked away laughing. Arashi stood there fists clenched looking at the ground.

" Arashi-kun……I think you can do it." Terumi said.

Arashi looked at her surprised.

" Really?" Arshi asked.

" Mm-hmm, I know you work hard towards every goal you wish to accomplish and I believe you can accomplish this one." Terumi said.

Arashi looked at her with a look of what could be relief.

" Arigatou Terumi-chan, I will work extra hard, because you believe in me." Arashi said.

Terumi blushed. Then the 2 genin looked at Hokage Mountain, Arashi was already picturing his face up there.

"_Some day…" _He thought.

Hope you enjoyed this little drabble I did. Now I should let you know Terumi is not fully an OC. Just and OC name. She is based off a character from the Naruto II series, I'm sure you can figure out who, granted I don't actually know if this character is male or female, but for the sake of the fic I made it female.

Reviews, Reviews… I need reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

I really didn't intend to go any further than the first chap. But some people wanted some more so I'm giving it to them. Oh I dont own Naruto either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi was sitting with his new genin team awaiting their teacher. The team consisted of the boy with the shrt black hair and the girl with the brunette hair in it's crazy style and of course Arashi Uzumaki. They were all sitting down talking.

" _Man it sucks Terumi isn't on my team. Oh well it coulda' been worse, I coulda' got stuck with those dumbass Hyuuga twins or Fugaku." _Arashi thought.

Just then a figure appeared in a large poof of smoke. He apparently overdid it with the smoke because it caused his team to cough.

" Worry no more students your jonin instructor Jiraiya is here!" Jiraiya said. The Jonin does not look quite as " flashy" as he does in the future, at this point he is without his silver headgear.

" cough cough, you overdid it on the smoke." Arashi said.

Jiraiya seemd annoyed that his student concentrated on that rather than his awesome entrance.

Later……

" Ok, so after all your hard work you have all made it to genin. So tell me why have you done it? What are your goals for the future?" Jiraiya asked his students.

" I want to be a legendary kunoichi, and make my mother proud." The girl said.

" I want to be an ANBU captain just like my big brother." Said the boy with short hair.

" Hm, I see and what about you Arashi?" Jiraiya asked.

" Me? I wanna be a legendary ninja. And someday, I'm gonna become Hokage!" Arashi said.

Jiraiya was surprised. That was one hell of a goal. The two teammates began to snicker. Arashi looked at them annoyed.

" Oh come on Arashi, do you really think that's gonna happen? You're like the worst ninja in our class." The boy said.

" So what! Lots of Uzumakis were late bloomers! But we work hard and never give up! That's what made us the clan we are today!" Arashi shouted.

" _Hmm, this kid's got some real spunk, he's an Uzumaki alright." _Jiraiya thought. He decided he liked the little blonde's spirit.

" Alright you guys, that's enough. Arashi if you are willing to work towards that goal then believe in yourself and let no one steer you away from it." Jiraiya said.

Arashi smiled and nodded.

Later…

After a day of training. Arashi saw his sensei sitting behind a tree so he went over to see what he was up to.

" Jiraiya-sensei, what's up?" Arashi asked.

" Huh whu um nothing, I was doing absolutely nothing." Jiraiya said.

" oooo-k" Arashi said.

" Well, I was uhhh, well I don't think you'll like it unless you like…..manga." Jiraiya said.

Arashi smiled. " Sure I like manga" He said, thinking he was referring to the martial arts and superhero genre of manga.

A devilish grin came onto Jiraiaya's face.

" Well then maybe you'll appreciate this." Jiraiya said handing Arashi a book.

" Gee, thanks sensei!" Arashi said as he looked in the book.

The smile on Arashi's face immediately dropped. Arashi completely freaked out as his eye's became pupiless.

" This is…is.." Arashi started.

" Hentai" Jiraiya said.

" Sensei! Why would you hand this to a minor!?" Arashi said.

" I thought you were mature enough to handle it." Jiraiya said.

" Ahh! I can't be seen with this! If my mom sees me with this she'll tan my hyde!" Arashi said pushing the book back at Jiraiya.

" What? The things they do in here are based on real life experiences. I myself am a hentai artist, my dream is to have a work published someday. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Jiraiya said.

" For you maybe not! But if I'm gonna be Hokage, I can't have people look back and rcall moments when I looked at smut!" Arashi said.

" (sigh) Kids today. They have no appreciation for literature." Jiraiya said.

Arashi shook his head with hopes of getting the nasty images out.

" Ok kid, I promise, none of this stuff when I'm with you guys." Jiraiya said.

Arshi nodded.

As time passed the team grew closer together. Jiraiyahad become somewhat of a father figure to Arashi since his father was killed on a mission when he was six. What Jiraiya was truly amazed with was that Arashi was improving rapidly. His skills in his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and his family's Taijutsu were increasing by the week. This along with his teammates' improvement was the force that led Jiraiya to recommend all three of them in the chuunin exams. The test part of the exam they passed. They then managed to make it through the Forest of Death. Then came the preliminaries.

Arashi ran over to Terumi and her team of Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame.

" Terumi-chan! I knew you guys would make it." Arashi said.

Terumi blushed a bit. " Good luck in the preliminaries Arashi-kun." Terumi said.

" You to." He said.

The remaining genin watched as names sped through the board and watching their piers battle. Then two names came up.

Hyuuga Hizashi

Vs.

Uzumaki Arashi.

"Hah! My turn finally!" Arashi said as jumped down.

" Let's do this quick Uzumaki, I got better things to do than stay around and baby-sit you." Hizashi said.

" Oh you see, now you done it. I'm gonna lay a little extra hurt on you for that." Arashi said.

" Begin!" said the instructor

The battle was long and fierce. Hizashi managed to close some of Arashi's tenketsu. But after using the Rasengan technique that his sensei taught him, Arashi defeated Hizashi whose teammates just so happened to consist of Hiashi and Fugaku. Whose mouths were hung open amazed at what they saw. However Hiashi swore he'd avenge his brother's loss. When Hiashi looked at the scoreboard he saw just the opportunity.

Keisuke Terumi

Vs.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi and Terumi stood to face each other in the middle of the arena. Hiashi took his stance. Arashi was at the top cheering for his friend along with Tsume and Shibi. Terumi's skin began to turn green, suddenly her hands sprouted out branches as she tried to pierce Hiashi ( remember terumi is from the Grass Village, so her attacks can consist of plantlike states which is something I got inspired by from "ninja scroll". Hiashi however moved to fast and managed to strike several tenketsu on Terumi. Terumi jumped back and launched branch shuriken at him, which did a fine job of giving him some cuts. The fight lasted a while but ultimately, Terumi lost. Though it was clear that Hiashi won the match, the thought of his brother's loss filled his mind. With that he struck Terumi in the heart, causing her to cough up blood.

" Terumi!" Arashi shouted as he leapt down to her. Terumi was on the ground hurt badly as Arashi held her in his arms. Arashi looked at Hiashi who seemed pleased at what he had done( see even as a kid, Hiashi was a prick.) . Arashi ran at Hiashi ready to strike, Hiashi got into his stance ready to defend until Jiraiya stopped Arashi.

" Arashi, I know Terumi is your friend but you can't hit Hiashi or you'll be disqualified." Jiraiya said as the medic nins were carrying Terumi away.

Arashi grudgingly obeyed his sensei but hoped he would get a crack at Hiashi sooner or later.

The names were listed off as to who was advancing to the tournament.

Hyuuga Hiashi

Uchiha Fugaku

Tsume Inuzuka

Uzumaki Arashi

Yamanaka Inoichi

Nara Shikaku

Moto Natsuki

Takayanagi Kurea

Kosho Sai

Arashi looked over at Hiashi who looked back at him. After a month of training, the two met each other in the final round of the tournament after Arashi by the amazement of everyone, defeated Fugaku saying. " I don't have time for you, there's someone else here I wanna fight." In a cool, calm but stern manner.

Hiashi and Arashi walked to the center of the battlefield.

" Before we start this Hiashi, let me ask you something." Arashi said.

Hiashi was listening.

" Your brother….what makes you think you're gonna do any better than him?" he continued.

" Bastard!" Hizashi shouted from the balcony.

"Fool, this past month I learned techniques my brother hasn't even heard of. Beating you is gonna be a cake walk." Hiashi said.

" At least I knew when it was a good time to stop. You…you already won your match, yet you tried to kill Terumi-chan…why?" Arashi asked.

Terumi looked on from above, as the boy she cared for was talking about her.

" Because, you beat my brother. What I did to Terumi is merely a sample of what I'm gonna do to you." Hiashi responded.

Arashi looked at the ground.

" That's it? That's why you did what you did?" Arashi asked.

" In the Hyuuga clan it is my duty as his brother to avenge him if he loses, that is what is expected of me, as it would be expected of him." Hiashi said.

Arashi brought his eyes to Hiashi's.

" I'm gonna do this….for Terumi-chan." Arashi said.

Terumi was flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe Arashi was going to fight for her honor.

" Ok, but I guarantee you'll regret making that promise." Hiashi said taking his fighting stance.

" I'll show you the Uzumaki clan is just a bug waiting to get squashed." Hiashi said.

At that insult, Arashi took his fighting stance.

In the audience, there was a large gathering of the Hyuuga clan watching their heir about to fight the last match. Not too far away from them was a much lesser group (lesser in numbers that is.) of the Uzumaki clan. The fact of the matter was, what really gave the Hyuuga clan dominance over the Uzumaki clan was simply the fact that they greatly outnumbered them. Not necessarily due to their skill as shinobi. Toba, head of the Hyuuga clan never had a bad thing to say about the Uzumakis. He in fact had a level of respect for them and their worth to the village. His sons however, thought differently.

Arashi's mother hoped her son would give that Hyuuga boy a good whipping after what he did to Terumi, who Arashi's family had come to really like.

" Begin!" the instructor said.

Arashi started the match by launching the Rasengan technique against Hiashi. However Hiashi just managed to deflect it with the "Kaiten heavenly spin technique." Hiashi then attempted to attack Arashi's tenketsu. However Arashi proved in Tai-jutsu, he can more than hold his own. The battle lasted nearly an hour as the two genin were pushing all their chakra into their attacks. However due to the exhaustion of the two finalists and the time spent, the Proctor declared it a draw.

" Nani!?" The two said in unison.

" Nobody has gained the upper hand since the match started. So therefore I declare it a draw. DON'T ARGUE IT." The Proctor said.

The two looked down in shame, Arashi felt he failed his friend and Hiashi felt he failed his brother. The two looked at each other with spite.This would most likely not be the last confrontation between Arashi and Hiashi.

Arashi walked out of the stadium with his head hung low. His family, sensei and team were there to support him, telling him how great he was and how proud they were of him. Then behind his family, Terumi stepped out.

"Terumi-chan…." Arashi said surprised, but hung his head low again. " Gomen, I wanted to win it for you, but….I failed." Arashi said.

Terumi just smiled as she looked on at the sulking blonde. She then walked over tilted up his head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Woooooo" Some of his family members said.

Arashi seemed to have mentally checked out, he felt like he had just died and gone to heaven. Overcome with embarrassment of her brave act, Terumi jetted away.

" Well son, I think you might have gained more than you thought." Arashi's mother said.

Arashi regained his senses making sure he wasn't dreaming and brought his hand to his cheek. He didn't even think about the tournament anymore. All he could think about was his obvious feelings for Terumi.

Later….

Arashi was looking at the Hokage Mountain.

" _Some day, Terumi and I will be together. I will train and get stronger, then I will become Hokage."_ Arashi thought.

" Some day……"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked that cuz I aint doin' no more. Anybody else wanna do a fic with this go right ahead. By the way has anybody guessed who Terumi is based off yet. If you ask me I'll tell you and it will throw you for a loop. Remember, it is someone form NarutoII with blue hair.

Reviews! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!


End file.
